


The cat and the girl.

by Natskaer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Demons, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natskaer/pseuds/Natskaer
Summary: Prompt; A demon banished to the human world is mistaken for a stray cat and is taken to a local animal shelter.Prompt by: writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Short story i wrote for my english class, it had to be 400-600 words so the story is not fully complete.  
> 1st chapter is kind of just an introductory chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Feedback is welcome.

I, the great Cat Sidhe, have been banished by my peers. Banished from the great underground known as Hell. Honestly, how dare they? I am unhallowed. I instill fear in the eyes of my enemies. I am the great Sidhe. Yet, here I am, on human soil. Wandering around in this pitiful embodiment of a simple stray cat. How utterly embarrassing, and to make matter worse, it’s raining, and this body seems to require nutrients.

I approach a cardboard box to get some shelter and perhaps take a nap. What a dull world. I don’t sit here for long before I feel something grab me and suddenly, I’m put in some box. What the hell is going on here?

 _‘’Meow! Meow! Meow!’’_ How dare someone kidnap me!

_‘’Don’t worry kitty, I’m taking you someplace safe, with food and a roof over your head! Just be patient, we won’t hurt you.’’_

Hm? Food? Perhaps I should let this human take me to this place with food…  


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption day!

This place, a shelter, as they call it. It’s not so bad. I get food, water, and I can just sleep all day. However, it is terribly boring, and some of the other tenants are incredibly noisy. Once in a while, humans seem to walk by, big ones, small ones, groups, singles, all looking at the other tenants and occasionally they take one with them. Good riddance is all I can say, especially when they take some of the small noisy ones.

I hear a door open, nothing unusual, humans again, talking and whatever they like to do.

_‘’We have a lot of cats in need of a good home, I’m so glad you’re here. Is there any specific type of cat you’re looking for?’’_

_‘’I honestly don’t know, I feel like I will just know which one when I see it?’’_

Is she here to remove another tenant? Excellent. More peace and quiet. I can hear them getting closer, I open my eyes and see that they have stopped straight in front of my door. The girl turns quickly to face me and after a few seconds her face lits up, she steps closer.

Who is this lowly human girl? What is she looking at?

_‘’Him!’’_

… Me!?? No! I don’t want to leave this cozy place!

 _‘’Mr. Grumpy? We picked him up recently, he’s not very friendly…_ ’’ Yes! You tell her food lady!

‘ _’Definitely him! He’s perfect!’’_

Oh? Perfect you say? Flattery won’t get you anywhere you know? But do go on.

_‘’Well okay then. Come with me and we can do the paper work and get him ready so you can take him home.’’_

A mere human girl taking me? Ha, don’t make me laugh, she is not worthy of the great Sidhe, ruler of the Cait Sith community, the strongest of them all! Banished… Abandoned by my own family… But where else could I go? It is rather boring and if its her, maybe it won’t be a bad place. She seems… Tolerable.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to make it a comic so i might do that, if i do i will post a link along with the next chapters at some point!


End file.
